Ermond Norton
Ermond J. Norton (E.5 4-58), 'also known as Ermond/Edmond "Joss" Norton, (''Nar Dun (Jus) Er in traditional Ypari) was a Ypari pastor who established a new Ypari homeland in the New Southwest of the continent of Maneria. Norton led a group of settlers, known as Norton's Army, to Mondton Lake to found several settlements which later became major cities. Norton is known as the "Father of the New Ypari" by New Southwest settlers. Ypari from Yparisland, however, disagree on his status. '''Early Life Norton was was born in E.5 4 to a Sar Man family. His father, Masmont Norton, was a pastor while his mother, Elan Mys Norton, was a tailor. Norton also had two siblings, Mary Myssel Norton, and Samuel Bett Norton. When he was eleven, he began schooling. Norton attended a Romeric "Pity" School, now renamed Ermond Joss Norton Academy. There, Norton learned to speak Ladosian, and studied the classic languages of Old Cobal and Ancient A'Olk. Norton was an avid reader, having completed Ciappolo's The Knight, The Thief, and the Fox at age thirteen. At age fifteen, Norton's father took him out of school to pursue theology. Masmont sent Ermond to San Matthew's Old Ypari Church Monastery in Ibes. Norton studied at the monastery for three years before he graduated at age eighteen and became a pastor. Norton's first challenge once he left the monastery was finding work. Norton decided to work in a church near his hometown as a co-pastor. There he would perform services every Saturday for a slightly smaller congregation than the normal Thursday's size. Norton eventually took over as the main pastor of the church and gained a following as being a great speaker. Norton was also praised for working science into his teachings in a way that did not conflict with the church's traditional ideas. Now age twenty three, Norton was a minor celebrity in the religious community of Yparisland. Norton was invited to give speeches all throughout the island nation and occasionally on the mainland. He was later invited to preach at the Great Galesian Religious Convention in E.5 23. Interest in Maneria and a New Ypari Homeland Norton's fascination with the newly discovered continent exploded in E.5 23 when the first groups of settlers began to travel to Maneria. Norton saw this massive, untamed continent as a chance for the Ypari people to start over and create a society free from social conflict. Around him, Norton saw the constant feuding between the Sar Man and Kas Man classes. Norton also grew distasteful with the many non-Ypari he saw settling on his native island. Like many other Ypari, Norton feared a second wave of Yparisland colonization was beginning. In E.5 24, Norton began to make plans to lead a group of Ypari settlers to the newly discovered New Southwest of Maneria. Norton and his close friend, Thalmus Almond Causly, a Kas Man, decided to fund a ship they dubbed the New Southwest. The Voyage to Maneria Norton's ship set sail in E.5 25 with a large party of his closest followers. Norton wanted to make sure this new homeland was strictly for Ypari, so he forbade any non-Ypari followers from coming. Norton was also angered that the ship's crew was not fully Ypari but Causly convinced him to let them sail. The voyage was planned to take five weeks but due to bad weather ended up taking seven. Ill prepared for the extended voyage, several of his followers perished from various complications. Some of the followers, including Causly, began to question their loyalty to Norton. Finally, the ship landed in the Sordik Bay of New Teresia on the 5th of Marcaeus, E.5 25. Life in New Sesia Immediately, the group was faced with a problem. The crew of the New Southwest refused to share their rations with the already hungry Ypari. Norton became incredibly angered by this, declaring "The duty of a crew to protect its cargo. Are we not your cargo?". In the end, Norton was able to convince the crew to share half of its remaining rations with the group after hours of arguing and bribing. Norton, knowing the rations would not last decided to lead his people to the nearby town of New Sesia. Although angered by having to live with non-Ypari in this town, Norton told his people they needed to live in New Sesia for three years to save up enough supplies to make the journey to the promised land. Norton's group, now dubbed "Norton's Army", settled down in the town and began to work and collect supplies. Norton founded a church, known as Ermond Norton's Church of New Sesia, while his friend, Causly, founded the first bank of the New World. The first year went smoothly. Norton married one of his followers, Sara Lassan Norton and the Ypari people of the New Southwest began to find comfort in their New Sesian Ypari friends. New Sesia was originally founded by Ypari and Eurikans back in E.5 22. Now E.5 26, Norton became the second mayor of New Sesia and appointed another friend of his, Malcolm Mordy as co-mayor. Causly became angered at his friend declaring that he deserved the position more than Mordy did. The Journey to the New South River Now E.5 30, two years later than he had originally planned to leave, Ermond Norton declared his people were ready to set out to their promised land. Several families decided they would rather stay on the island than explore the mainland, leading Norton and his closest followers to dub them as "False Ypari". These hostilities are still evident today as Ypari from mainland Maneria often quarrel with those from the island of New Teresia. Norton's followers purchased a boat to travel from New Sesia to the mainland, a journey that would take them a week. When they finally arrived at the mouth of the Salgmy River, Norton decided to establish a town, later called Salgmy. Norton's time in Salgmy was short, lasting only two years. Norton and his "army" left the town in E.5 32, leaving several small families behind. The group was now tasked with crossing the Eastern Mountains. Causly had realized that a particular part of the mountain chain was much easier to cross than the rest. Taking the advice from his friend, Norton led his people up and over the mountain crossing, arriving a couple days walk from the New South River. Continuing their journey south, the group finally stumbled upon the great river (E.5 34). Hungry, tired, and with many now sick from the cold mountain weather, Causly called for an end to the journey. Causly claimed Norton was crazy and was leading these people to their deaths. Causly also began to feel that Norton was trying to push him out of power in favor of people who agreed with him more. Norton called Causly a "False Ypari", causing Causly to attack him. After several minutes of brawling, the two separated. Causly and several families decided to stay at the river with Norton's closest followers would continue West. The Miracle of the Desert Broken and now without his closest friend, Norton found it difficult to push West. When asked later on if he regretted his decision to leave Causly, Norton said: "Although he was my friend, I couldn't let that stop me from freeing my people. God was calling me West and my friendship with him Causly was nowhere near as important as listening to my Lord." Norton's group eventually crossed the New South River near modern day Yparison and continued West. Now E.5 35, Norton was afraid he was wasting time. Supplies were becoming low for the group and morale was falling. Norton needed a miracle to keep his journey going. One night, while resting in his tent, Norton was visited by the Angel Myra. Myra instructed Norton they would find a forest full of fruit and berries if they traveled for two more days. The next morning, Norton declared he was visited by an Angel and commanded his people to continue West. After two days of traveling, the group reached a section of forest that jutted into the desert. The people declared Norton a hero and began to explore the forest looking for food and materials. Now reinvigorated, the group continued their journey West. Reaching Lake Mondton Now E.5 36, things were looking well for Norton and his "army". Norton's wife, Sara Lassan Norton, bore him a son, named Gerald Causly Norton in honor of his old friend. Finally, in E.5 37, Norton's group finally reached a great lake, they dubbed Lake Mondton, after their Ypari heritage. Norton, now 32 years old, instructed his people to build a town on the coast of the lake and made himself the first mayor. Lake Mondton was an excellent place for group with its many fish and fruit trees. People began to really believe that Norton had known all along about this amazing "promised" land. (Photograph from https://www.pinterest.com/pin/283093526550904157/) Category:Fortism Category:Ypari Category:Yparisland Category:New Southwest Category:Maneria Category:Nortonism